


Eryth - A Druid!

by Damceon



Series: Character Backstories [12]
Category: Gamer Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damceon/pseuds/Damceon
Summary: A Character from a campaign with many false starts...
Series: Character Backstories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672036





	Eryth - A Druid!


      Eryth Aelomun, youngest of five children to Nyryael Aelomun and Ferrae of Kyonin.  Aelomun had long been a family name among the nomads living in the River Kingdoms, making long sojourns between New Stetven, Isarn, Riverton, Hajoth Hakados, Pitax, Daggermark, Xer, and even as far south as Cassomir.  Nyryael's family line traces back generations to Kyonin, though his heritage is muddied by river life and many different nomadic families intermarrying.  It was in Riverton that Nyryael met Ferrae, Eryth's mother.  
    
      To hear Nyryael tell it, his forebears made the passage from New Stetven, Isarn, Xer and Cassomir once a year; trading steadily from river town to river town and venturing up one fork and down another.  Now, though, the river families keep closer together and travel much shorter distances.  The passage to New Stetven is one Eryth has only done twice, he's never been as far west as Xer.  Most of the time, the river barges circuit between Riverton, Hajoth Hakados, Mivon, and Isarn, depending on the seasons.
    
      "A century, six and fifty years your child will see.  He shall bury his brothers and his sister, all.  He shall bury his father and mother, and time shall weather him as all things."  The Seer had said, laying the blessings of the Elven Saints upon Eyth's infant brow.  "This key shall be his; a token of all he must become and all he must do."  His mother and father were overjoyed at the blessings laid on their youngest son.  "His shall be a life of quick study, for all Golarion shall be his unforgiving teacher and he, Her dedicated pupil."
    
      At six and ten years, Eryth fell-in with a band of pirates within the river-families.  Their leader, Miev Aneandr, won Eryth's loyalty through her vigilante-style piracy.  The Sylvan Serpents would target diplomatic barges, taxing outposts and toll-ways.  Eryth saw an opportunity to avenge his father's losses to the bureaucracy.
    
      His exploits were few, but very lucrative.  The plunder didn't last, however, as he was forced to abandon the river barge during a militia raid that scattered his compatriots and confiscated their loot.  Eryth walked away from piracy and crime in general to allay suspicion of his involvment.
    
      When he'd finally caught-up with his family again, they placed him under the tutelage of their shipmakers and coin-masters, hoping he would take over the family business during his father's failing years (still some decades off).  Shipbuilding and Coin-keeping agreed with him for a time and Eryth stayed close to his family for several years.
    
      At age twenty, a mercenary woman of a company hired-on by the family took Eryth to her bed.  She told him of her life in Cheliax and her marriage to a lesser nobleman of the Chelish court, but that the intrigues of the court were not to her liking and she took to travel and adventure.  Eryth often wondered how much of what she said was true.
    
    
    4696    Age 20    Character has a romantic encounter- Female is already married, she has an appearance quirk- dresses in military attire and is very tall.    
    4698    Age 22    Character develops an exotic personality trait- Gluttony "Druid eats a lot", however, as with positives, cannot be applied.  Only in role-play.    
    4698    Age 22    Has a religious experience, character see's ancestor spirits being persecuted, character seeks out religion.  Beginning- Hostile encounter, followers of the God are persecuting unbelievers. Event(s)- Temple priests teach the character a skill appropriate to the needs of the religion, Character reads a book in the temple of which the character learns more than he ever wished to know about evil powers and principalities (Daemonic Text, slated for destruction by Paravicar Darcyne Wrens; artifact as-yet undestroyed, now imprinted in Eryth's mind).
    4701    Age 25    Character left home, for seven months, character lived among reptile men.    
    4710    Age 34    Character's family adopt a young human.    
    4710    Age 34    Character rebels against ruling authority, character becomes an outlaw, however, only those closest to the character know of his participation in the rebellion.    
    4711    Age 35    Character begins adventure.  


End file.
